<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Unwanted Animal by Manuscriptor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649222">That Unwanted Animal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuscriptor/pseuds/Manuscriptor'>Manuscriptor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, Cannibalism, F/F, Heavy gore, Implied Oral Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Slightly - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuscriptor/pseuds/Manuscriptor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basira twisted and snapped back, finding flesh and blood on her tongue and she tore into Daisy.</p><p>Oh, Daisy.</p><p>That was why the creature was so familiar and warm and demanding. </p><p>Basira’s heart ached and she snapped up, catching Daisy’s neck in her teeth, digging in with her claws and nails as they rolled over each other. Each of them vying to be on top. The brambles dragged against their skin as they wrestled for control, drawing new blood. They could bleed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That Unwanted Animal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey, double check those tags, one last warning, this is a lot of gore and cannibalism, and it's framed as romantic and consensual </p><p>the body horror is slight, only tagged as they don't stick to one form and shift between human and animalistic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Basira gave herself to the Hunt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t hold herself back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The forest stretched out in front of her, every tree and bush the same and repeating. Brambles snagged and tugged at her skin in a pattern she could have memorized if her heartbeat wasn’t in her ears and her lungs weren’t pushed against her ribs like balloons trapped beneath fingers. Squeezing. Squeezing. Squeezing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No breath was ever enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her feet pounded against the earth, and some distant part of her recognized that it felt like concrete instead of dirt but most of her didn’t care. The forest was darker than the streets of a city and much harder to navigate. Basira took turns at random. She thought. Every turn was made in a panicked haste that she never put much thought into and yet somehow she never seemed to make any progress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beast behind her didn’t make any bad decisions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Basira could almost feel the hot breath on the back on her neck. No matter how fast she ran and no matter how many turns she took, the breath was always there. Hot enough to burn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Basira had never been chased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was sort of a lie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had run before. She had been scared before. She had even been moments from losing her own life, seconds before she bled out only to wake up in a hospital with flowers from her department on the side table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was from another life though, one she barely remembered and only came to her in flashes of sharp memories. Like she wasn’t supposed to remember it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Basira had known fear and she had run before, but nothing had ever been like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was being chased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was something chasing her. Something that wanted to catch her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something that wanted her dead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was being Hunted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Basira could hardly breathe as she pivoted behind a tree, sliding down on one knee as she took the turn too abruptly. She lost precious seconds skidding in the turn before she got her feet back underneath her and then she was running. Again. Running. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Faster. Faster. Faster. If she could just push herself. If she could go just a little faster. If she could just get away. Then she would be safe. Then she could rest. Then she could breathe.  Until then, she just had to keep running, keep going and she couldn’t stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Basira didn’t think she was supposed to be scared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She vaguely knew the animal chasing her and she knew she shouldn’t be afraid. Somehow. But the Domain wouldn’t let her feel anything else. It was just panic and fear in her mind, and it didn’t let her think of anything else, squeezing her thoughts down until they were just as strained as each breath she took.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the breath burned the back of her neck, making her break out into cold sweats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hand hit a tree as a bramble tangled with her ankle, the bark tearing at her skin just as much as the thorns did. Basira wouldn’t bleed, not until the Domain allowed it, so it was only pain blinding her mind as she landed in the dirt, shoulder first, head snapped back as her forehead hit an exposed root. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beast was on her in a moment. No chance to recover from the fall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Basira felt the hot breath first before the jaws clamped onto her shoulder. The teeth broke the skin and finally there was blood, as hot as the breath and hotter.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Basira didn’t know why she wasn’t fighting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She snarled back at the creature, thrashing in its grip as she bared her teeth and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fought</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She was just as much a beast as the creature. A Hunter. She had the same claws and fangs and muzzle. The skin around her mouth suddenly taut and jagged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Basira twisted and snapped back, finding flesh and blood on her tongue and she tore into Daisy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, Daisy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was why the creature was so familiar and warm and demanding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Basira’s heart ached and she snapped up, catching Daisy’s neck in her teeth, digging in with her claws and nails as they rolled over each other. Each of them vying to be on top. The brambles dragged against their skin as they wrestled for control, drawing new blood. They could bleed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Basira ended up on the bottom, Daisy ripping off a chunk of her shoulder, snapping down the bite of meat as if she were starving. Basira could feel Daisy swallow against her tongue, her teeth still locked around her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiss me,” the beast said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Basira’s jaws loosened as if she were compelled, dropping Daisy’s neck like a chastised dog. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy’s mouth was on hers in a moment and they were kissing. Violent. They snapped and bit at each other’s mouths and tongues, drawing blood from their lips and cheeks until everything just tasted like iron and metal. Basira drank it all down and more. Daisy was on top of her, the weight heavy and sure, pinning her down like a moth to a display board. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Basira let her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She just snapped back, catching Daisy’s cheek on her teeth and drinking blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy’s breath was hot across her face, smelling of meat and blood and </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot fuck sex yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Basira wouldn’t bare her own neck but she chewed at Daisy’s, wanting to break her open and make her bleed. Daisy just snapped back, teeth just as sharp, aiming for Basira’s neck and catching her ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Basira was dimly aware that there should be pain. </span>
  <em>
    <span>More </span>
  </em>
  <span>pain. It hurt of course, the blood felt like boiling water as it gushed over her skin, but Basira’s chest swelled with love and passion and fuck lust as she watched Daisy swallow every snap of meat she tore off. Basira dug her claws into Daisy, dragging her close and keeping her there, refusing to let her get away now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She growled and Daisy snarled back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy slammed her down into the dirt, panting in excitement as the Hunt and Chase and Thrill became something else. Her own mouth was slick with blood, wet and red and hot, and Basira tasted her, kissing back as they each fought for control, each digging in for a better hold. For a better taste. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Basira chewed at her jaw. Daisy tore at her chin and throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They snapped and bit at each other, kicking their legs and digging in their claws, trying to catch the soft belly of the other to tear them open. Second to the throat. A sure blow and dangerous wound to make. A sign of victory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prey,” Daisy breathed, jutting her mouth under Basira’s jaw to lick and taste the artery there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meal,” Basira retorted, trying to fit her teeth around the soft flesh of Daisy’s throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy didn’t let her, catching a claw on Basira’s thigh and ripping open a gash that went hot and wet immediately. Basira kicked back, getting a hit on Daisy’s hip that was sure to bruise and ache. The hollow thump of flesh on flesh echoed through the forest as they bared down on each other. Basira always ended up pinned, not helpless, but under Daisy’s claws like she was supposed to be there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweet</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Daisy groaned as she drank Basira’s blood and dug for more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love,” Basira moaned back.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy raked claws down her shoulders and arms, dipping her muzzle lower as she mouthed across Basira’s chest. Her clothes were dragged aside, ripped and torn. Basira’s scarf was torn off and thrown aside, flaring open and fluttering like a wounded bird, almost making it to the first branches of the trees before it dropped and landed in the mud. Daisy didn’t have any clothes that Basira would tear at in return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Basira wedged her feet in between them, kicking up into Daisy’s stomach and hips but latching onto her shoulders and arms with her claws, not letting her get away that easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She threw her head back as Daisy’s jaws stretched wide enough to span her ribs, biting down and cracking at them. Like a wild animal struggling to open a clam to get at the soft insides. Daisy was huffing in excitement, ignoring the way Basira had clawed open wounds into her own stomach and down her legs. And thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each was taken with the Hunt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Basira’s hands wound their way through Daisy’s hair fur, pulling her down into her body and arching back into her touch. Daisy’s mouth was hot and searching, tonguing for veins and arteries. She dug into Basira’s stomach, teeth sinking into the soft flesh as Basira panted and moaned through the pain. But what was pain anyway? Other than twisted pleasure and warped feelings? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy tore open her stomach, tongue scooping into the wound to taste the blood and flesh. Basira gripped her head tight, forced her down, keeping her there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Daisy,” she moaned, breathless and spilling. Daisy’s teeth sunk into her skin, deeper and deeper until the blood bloomed into white and purple muscle, coils of organs and pumping, flexing pieces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy refused to pull back now, not when her victory and catch and prize was so close. She latched on tight to one side of the wound and jerked. Basira’s entire body was dragged, the skin tearing as Daisy opened her up. A cry choked her throat, and she kicked instinctively, catching the corner of Daisy’s mouth and slicing her cheek open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blow made Daisy lose her grip, and she shook her head as she staggered to one side. Basira rolled her hands and knees, her feet paws claws, panting hard as she tried to raise herself over Daisy. Every organ in her stomach sloshed forward with the movement, and Basira didn’t bother trying to hold them back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” Daisy said with a growl, spreading herself out for Basira, teasing her with flashes of her throat and stomach and thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut the hell up,” Basira snapped back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She threw herself at Daisy, trying to grab her shoulders and throw her to the ground. She dug her fingers into the marks she had claws open, using them to grip and pull and wrestle. Blood oozed into her hands, but Basira didn’t lose her hold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy let her on top. Basira wrapped her hands around her throat and held her there, squeezing until bruises bloomed under her fingers as she bared her teeth in Daisy’s face. Daisy just grabbed her and pulled her down into a kiss, biting at her tongue and lips and gums. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Basira’s guts spilled out between them, slopping across Daisy’s stomach and legs in a wet, hot mess. Daisy scooped them up and held them for her, gently and tenderly, the only time she had coddled Basira. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Basira spat at the pain. Finally there. Finally catching her. Her hands went limp around Daisy’s throat and the wolf wheezed and smiled and licked at her tears. “Fuck,” Basira cried, going limp on top of Daisy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daisy grinned against her mouth, all sharp fangs and nothing else, and she threw Basira off, slamming her to the side and swinging herself on top. Her face was a bloody mess as she smiled lovingly down at Basira, one cheek falling open and blood bubbling up from her mouth. Her throat was a mess of bruises, from Basira’s fingers and mouth, sucked and forced into existence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” she said, softly and gently, bending to press a kiss against the curve of Basira’s neck and leaving only blood behind.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She dipped her head back down, dragging her teeth over Basira’s neck as a warning. Teasing. Lower. Basira pressed herself up into her touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Would the Domain let them die? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Basira’s thoughts were foggy and distant, but as Daisy snapped her mouth down on the guts that bloomed out of her, she wondered why death had taken her yet. Taken like Daisy took. Jealous and violent. Basira reached down, outside her body as she threaded her fingers through Daisy’s hair and petted her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Good dog. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Good Hunt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes rolled back as Daisy dug deeper, and the fight was gone. Basira spread herself open, let Daisy ravish her, lick and eat her open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her breaths were guttural and moaned, exposing her throat to the sky as she threw her head back. Hunt. Hunt. Hunt. Hunt. Her vision went fuzzy around the edges as sleep and dark crept in, and Basira wasn’t scared, not anymore. Not with Daisy here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she woke up, she would be scared again. She would be running from some creature that was chasing her. It would catch her like it always did, and while Basira knew she would be scared and panicked as the claws and teeth dug in and pinned her down, she knew the fear wouldn’t last. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not with Daisy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the creature was always Daisy.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey look, i'm on tumblr @manuscript-or</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>